How long I need to wait for you? - I'm not the one of your choice
by Minami4847
Summary: Kadang benih-benih rasa itu hadir setelah sesuatu yang bernama kehilangan bertandang. Seijuurou yang lelah memilih untuk meninggalkan dan melepaskan, dan Ryouta memilih untuk menjauh. Tanpa ada yang tahu, jarak justru memberitahu akan seberapa berartinya mereka bagi masing-masing./I need a warm hug' Sequel/Happy AkaKi Days!


I need a warm hug' Sequel

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, BL

Pair : AkaKi

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Rating : M

Summary: Kadang benih-benih rasa itu hadir setelah sesuatu yang bernama kehilangan bertandang. Seijuurou yang lelah memilih untuk meninggalkan dan melepaskan, dan Ryouta memilih untuk menjauh. Tanpa ada yang tahu, jarak justru memberitahu akan seberapa berartinya mereka bagi masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Ryouta."

Si pirang berpaling, menghindar dari sorot manik dwiwarna yang sedari tadi berada di atasnya.

Seijuurou mendesah, dia menjauh dan mengambil jarak dari si pirang, melepas handuk yang mengalungi lehernya Seijuurou memilih untuk meletakkan benda putih lembut tersebut pada puncak kepala sang kekasih, menutupi seluruh penglihatan Ryouta padanya. Sebisa mungkin Seijuurou menyembunyikan luka yang entah sejak kapan sudah semakin melebar.

Mari menilik tiga bulan lalu, semenjak pernyataan cinta sepihak dari Seijuurou terucap, semenjak kalimat ajaib itu terlontar dari si pirang...

" _Akashicchi... aku... akan menyukaimu ssu..."_

...semenjak dua bulan lalu dia membuat deklarasi kepemilikan—mengenai seorang Kise Ryouta—langsung di depan anggota klub yang lain, dan tiga bulan berlalu dalam hubungan dengan posisi ialah yang mengejar, Seijuurou mulai... menyerah?

Baik, menyerah memang tidak ada dalam kamusnya, hanya saja apa Ryouta ingat jika dirinya bukahlah seorang penunggu yang baik? Seijuurou yakin betul dia sudah mengatakan hal tersebut, lalu—

Kenapa si pirang itu masih menolaknya?

Apa dia masih memiliki perasaan pada Daiki?

Apa ucapannya tiga bulan lalu bukanlah hal yang bisa ia tepati?

Hanya sesuatu yang disebut pemberian harapan palsu?

Bagus! Memang baru tiga bulan tapi cukup membuat sang Kaisar Teikou berubah bak gadis _ababil_ yang baru puber, dan Seijuurou sudah benar-benar lelah untuk menunggu, dia menyerah, sudah cukup seorang Akashi melakukan aksi seperti ini. Harusnya dialah yang dikejar!

Oke—bukan itu masalahnya. Seijuurou sebenarnya tidak begitu keberatan untuk melakukan aksi pengejaran terhadap Ryouta, dan jujur saja dia akan dengan senang hati merantai si pirang di tempat tidur, tanpa ada sehelai benang di tubuhnya dan mungkin dengan tambahan beberapa mainan bersama mereka—oke itu cukup. Pada akhirnya ia akan sangat menikmati semua itu, walau harus melakukannya dengan cara yang—yah, sedikit ekstrim.

Namun yang menjadi inti masalah saat ini adalah Ryouta yang selalu memalingkan wajah, menghindar untuk menatapnya—dan entah bagaimana justru dianggap sebagai aksi penolakan dari si pirang. Seijuurou benci penolakan.

Contohnya hari ini, ketika mereka hanya berdua di ruang ganti, Seijuurou mendekat, berniat untuk mendaratkan satu ciuman, namun Ryouta justru memalingkan wajahnya. Menolak seakan Seijuurou tidak lebih dari makhluk aneh menjijikan—atau entahlah menurut si pirang. Sakit hati? Bukan, bukan sakit hati, hanya saja dia terluka—lalu apa bedanya?—harga dirinya terluka, dan sekali lagi Seijuurou membenci itu semua.

Jadi, setelah mengambil beberapa langkah menjauh dari si pirang Seijuurou kembali melanjutkan langkah membuat jarak lebih jauh, kemudian diteruskan dengan aksi membuka loker dan mengganti seragamnya dalam diam. Latihan sudah usai, dan sekarang waktunya untuk pulang, dan Ryouta? Sebagai hukuman untuk si pirang Seijuurou meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Si merah memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, dan mengabaikannya, jika Ryouta memang memiliki rasa padanya, si pirang itu akan berusaha untuk menarik kembali perhatian Seijuurou—atau setidaknya Ryouta akan merasa bersalah kali ini.

.

.

Satu hal yang tidak Seijuurou tahu, saat ia pergi tanpa sepatah katapun, si pirang Ryouta mulai menangis. Menangis dalam diam, memberi rasa sesal yang memang sudah pasti ada, serta perasaan bersalah yang benar-benar menghantui.

Ryouta bukannya tidak tahu, dia tahu dan sangat yakin Seijuurou marah padanya. Sebabnya mungkin karena si pirang yang selalu memalingkan wajah atau menghindar kala sepasang kelereng milik Seijuurou menatapnya. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja ada rasa aneh ketika dirinya harus berada dalam jangkauan penglihatan si merah, ada rasa yang entah apa dan bagaimana jadi sangat mengganggunya, dan perasaan kuat membuat si pirang yakin dia harus menyembunyikan itu semua. Yang pasti Ryouta benar-benar tidak ingin berada lama untuk bertemu pandang dengan Seijuurou.

Tapi mendapati respon seperti beberapa saat lalu dari Seijuurou juga bukan hal yang dia ingin atau harapkan.

Sekarang Ryouta benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dirinya lakukan. Bingung.

Terlebih... apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi padanya?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ada sedikit keanehan mendasar dalam klub basket Teikou, seperti _lucky item_ Midorima Shintarou yang terbilang jauh lebih irasional dari sebelum-sebelumnya, entah bagaimana sepertinya Oha Asa benar-benar tahu jika cancer juga berada dalam bahaya hari ini. Karena itu _lucky item_ berupa boneka _voodoo_ dengan panjang sekitar tujuh sentimeter yang terbuat dari pahatan kayu kini tengah setia terkalung pada leher sang _shooting_ _guard,_ berharap hal ini akan menyelamatkannya.

Namun nasib kurang berpihak pada Shintarou hari ini, mungkin dia salah memilih ukuran panjang sang _lucky item_ karena Oha Asa memang tidak menyebutkan secara perinci akan hal tersebut, namun satu hal yang pasti, tepat beberapa menit setelah dia memasuki _gym_ , sang Kaisar Neraka—menurut Shintarou dan beberapa orang lainnya—sukses memberikan beberapa titah yang tidak bisa dibilang dengan 'mudah'.

Berlari mengelilingi lapangan _indoor_ sebanyak empat puluh sampai lima puluh kali sebagai pemanasan memang biasa, namun kali ini sepertinya seorang Akashi Seijuurou tengah memiliki ketertarikan akan jumlah yang ada pada moto klub basket mereka. Jadilah Shintarou dan beberapa orang lainnya dipaksa untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak seratus kali, dilanjutkan mengelilingi lapangan seraya mendribel bola juga sebanyak seratus kali, dan yang lebih menjengkelkannya Seijuurou menambahkan keharusan untuk menghitung jumlah titik yang ada pada bola basket setelah latihan fisik mereka selesai.

Jika keanehan pada Shintarou masih biasa, maka yang terjadi pada Murasakibara Atsushi juga Aomine Daiki sudah tidak kalah tingkat ketidakmasukalannya. Baik Daiki yang tengah bengong dipojok lapangan seperti orang yang baru saja mengalami pencucian otak, atau Atsushi yang tengah memeluk tiang basket dengan air mata berjatuhan. Hal yang jelas adalah, sebagian Kiseki no Sedai juga beberapa angota reguler lainnya kini tengah mengalami dampak negatif dari aksi galau sang Kapten.

Dan ini jelas sangat diketahui oleh Kuroko Tetsuya selaku pemain keenam, jangan kira pemuda dengan surai biru muda berwajah manis ini tidak terkena _impact_ yang Seijuurou ciptakan, hanya saja memiliki fisik yang lemah dan tumbang pada menit-menit awal sepertinya berguna bagi Tetsuya yang berperan selaku pengamat. Menu latihan yang Seijuurou berikan memang tidak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan kekasihnya Daiki yang baik dalam hal fisik pun segera tumbang setelah beberapa detik memulai perhitungan akan jumlah titik yang ada pada bola basket. Dan sepertinya Tetsuya tidak memiliki niat untuk membahas asal mula tangisan pilu seorang Murasakibara Atsushi.

Intinya, kesimpulan kuat saat ini tertuju pada sosok model pirang sang Kise Ryouta yang kini tidak sedang bersama mereka. Dia yakin, pasti terjadi sesuatu antara Seijuurou dan Ryouta, karena tidak mungkin absennya Ryouta dari lapangan—disebabkan pekerjaan—akan menciptakan menu latihan Neraka seperti hari ini. Seorang Akashi tidak mungkin membuat aksi galau nan labil hanya karena ketidakhadiran sang kekasih, jadi si biru muda berkesimpulan memang telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.

Tetsuya sebenarnya bukan ingin ikut campur, dia juga tidak ada niatan untuk bertanya pada Ryouta dan Seijuurou apalagi, hanya saja... melihat dampak yang terjadi pada mereka saat ini, rasanya agak... tidak adil. Tentu Tetsuya tidak berani untuk mempertanyakan keadilan seorang Akashi, dia tahu pasti dirinya tidak bisa, juga tidak pantas untuk seenaknya mempertanyakan sang Kaisar, lagipula latihan kali ini juga pasti memiliki manfaat langsung untuk mereka. Hanya saja, jika Seijuurou dan Ryouta berada dalam masalah untuk kurun waktu yang lama, dan Seijuurou 'masih' memiliki tingkat kelabilan seperti ini, maka dapat dipastikan untuk satu minggu ke depan, kemungkinan besar dia dan beberapa anggota yang lain akan tumbang—atau mungkin hanya tinggal nama. Tetsuya tidak ingin membayangkan lebih jauh.

"Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan, Tetsuya?"

Nada tenang itu berbahaya, dan Tetsuya memberikan gelengan pelan dengan raut yang masih terbilang datar—sangat baik menutupi rasa takutnya.

"Tidak ada, Akashi-kun."

Dijawab tidak kalah datarnya, bahkan tanpa emosi yang segera mengalihkan perhatian sang Kaisar, sedikit banyak Tetsuya lega akan hal ini, walau tidak ada hembusan napas penuh kebebasan sebagai arti dari kelegaannya sendiri.

.

.

Seijuurou menghempaskan diri dengan sedikit kasar, dia bahkan tidak peduli pada tatapan terkejut Momoi Satsuki yang tertuju ke arahnya, juga tidak peduli bagaimana _bench_ di pinggir lapangan berderak hebat ketika dirinya menghempaskan bokong di sana. Tangannya kini terlipat, raut wajah yang terkesan datar itu sebenarnya cukup membuat Satsuki mengambil jarak beberapa bokong dari Seijuurou, sepertinya ekspresi biasanya kali ini tidak cukup untuk menutupi aura gelap yang ada di sekitar sang Kaisar.

Seijuurou sebenarnya bukan tidak tahu akan faktor ketidakhadiran si pirang Ryouta hari ini, terlepas dari semuanya Seijuurou hafal betul jadwal sang model tercinta. Hanya saja, sikap, tingkah dan aksi dari si anak ketiga Kise beberapa hari ini cukup membuatnya berada dalam fase kekesalan yang terbilang—level tinggi.

Dia tahu bahwa hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik saat ini, Seijuurou sendiri yang menempatkannya begitu, tapi hal itu juga bukan berarti Ryouta bisa seenaknya melanggar kesepakatan mereka. Tidak memberi kabar apapun, baik _e-mail_ , pesan singkat, atau mungkin beberapa celotehan pada akun media sosial sudah cukup membuat sore Seijuurou berjalan lambat, membosankan, menjengkelkan juga mengkhawatirkan—kemarin. Dia bahkan terpaksa menghubungi kakak kedua si pirang yang berada di asrama hanya untuk tahu apakah Ryouta sudah pulang ke rumah atau belum.

Pagi ini, jangankan mendapatkan sebuah telepon, pesan ' _Ohayou_ Akashicchi!' yang sering si pirang kirimkanpun tidak dia terima. Tidak ada pesan, _e-mail_ , telepon, _tweet_ , tidak ada apapun dari si pirang yang menghampiri ponselnya sejak kemarin sore. _Hell_! Memangnya siapa yang marah di sini?!

Seijuurou marah, dan sadar atau tidak kemarahannya sukses berimbas pada para angota klub yang lain. Satsuki sang manajer klub pun tak memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk bertanya. Gadis merah muda ini tahu jika Kapten mereka tengah berada dalam kondisi yang tidak begitu baik, cukup melihat menu latihan hari ini, ditambah dengan bagaimana Seijuurou hampir membuatnya terjengkang dari _bench_ itu sudah cukup untuk tahu.

"A—Akashi—kun—"

Terbata, Satsuki menyodorkan lembaran-lembaran data yang dia buat dengan sedikit bergetar pada Seijuurou. Walau tahu dia tidak terlibat apapun, Satsuki masih memiliki 'keseganan' untuk Kapten mereka yang satu ini.

Seijuurou memutar sedikit kepalanya, mendesah pelan ketika mendapati raut ketakutan dari sang manajer. Wajahnya sedikit melembut dan terkesan lebih santai dari sebelumnya—tidak tega juga membuat tekanan mental terlalu lama pada orang-orang di sekitar. Tangan terulur dan dia mengambil laporan yang telah dibuat oleh Satsuki.

"Terima kasih, Satsuki."

Aksi dan nada suara Seijuurou yang terkesan lebih santai sukses mebuat senyum mengembang pada bibir si merah muda, merasakan tekanan yang telah menguap entah ke mana, gadis manis ini membaranikan diri untuk berkata lebih jauh—kali ini dengan intonasi yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Um... ano, Akashi-kun, kurasa aku perlu mengatakan ini..."

Perhatian Seijuurou yang hampir seratus persen berada pada data informasi anggota tim reguler kembali teralihkan pada Satsuki, menatap penuh, alisnya bertaut, menunggu informasi macam apa yang akan disampaikan oleh manajer mereka.

"...kurasa, ka—kau perlu mengawasi pola makan dan aktivitas yang Kicchan—"

DEG!

Baru mendengar nama itu Seijuurou sudah sedikit tersentak, meskipun wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi berarti, ada perasaan aneh yang kembali bergantung padanya. Marah, tidak suka, kesal dan berbagai rasa negatif yang lain. Namun tambahan untuk semua, dia khawatir kala otak mulai mencerna ke mana inti kalimat yang Satsuki katakan.

"—jalani, um... kau bisa melihat grafiknya, kondisi tubuh Kicchan sedikit mengalami penurunan dari pemeriksaan bulan lalu..."

Tangannya bergerak lebih cepat dari yang Satsuki katakan, kedua kelereng dwiwarna Seijuurou mengamati dengan teliti, mulai dari hasil akhir yang ditunjukan oleh grafik maupun susunan angka bulan lalu yang tertera di kolom atas, kemudian beralih pada hal serupa yang berada di kolom bawah. Sepasang alis Seijuurou kembali bertaut, angka-angka maupun garis-garis itu menunjukan perubahan yang cukup signifikan, dan jika harus mengingat untuk satu bulan terakhir, si merah sekali lagi mendesah—kali ini dengan desahan yang lebih berat.

.

.

Berbeda tempat dan di waktu yang sama, Kise Ryouta juga melakukan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Seijuurou, si pirang memilih untuk menghempaskan bokong pada kursi istirahat yang tersedia di pinggiran ruangan. Ryouta tersenyum kecil, membalas seramah mungkin kala beberapa wartawan mewawancarainya—padahal Ryouta yakin jadwalnya hari ini hanyalah pemotretan, lalu untuk beberapa wartawan yang berada di sekitar saat ini? Entahlah, Ryouta tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun.

Sekitar sepuluh menit dibutuhkan untuk membebaskannya dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh para wartawan, si pirang membuka botol air mineral dan menandaskan separuh isinya. Meletakkan botol tersebut, kini Ryouta beralih pada ponsel yang sedari tadi berada di dalam tasnya. Iseng, si pirang mulai mengecek kotak masuk, baik itu _e-mail_ , pesan singkat, maupun media sosial—dan senyumnya menghilang.

Ryouta mendesah, meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menyandarkan diri pada punggung kursi. Menutup wajah—masa bodoh dengan _make up_ yang mungkin akan terhapus—dia kembali mendesah.

Tidak ada satu pesanpun dari Seijuurou, dan Ryouta tahu dia tidak akan mendapatkan satupun selama dirinya tidak mengirimkan pesan pertama pada Seijuurou. Si merah itu memang bukanlah _type_ orang yang akan mengirimkan terlebih dahulu, terutama jika dia sedang marah seperti saat ini, walau bagaimanapun Ryouta tidak bodoh untuk tahu perasaan kekasihnya itu.

Namun ada satu alasan yang membuatnya tidak memberikan respon berarti atas kemarahan si merah, ada perasaan aneh ketika Ryouta ingin mengirimkan satu-dua pesan, bahkan saat ingin kabar kecil seperti ia sudah pulang ataupun berangkat, Ryouta urung melakukannya, juga tidak untuk meminta maaf—walau Ryouta yakin meminta maaf lewat pesan singkat bukanlah pilihan yang bagus—dan entah bagaimana ada satu perasaan yang membuat Ryouta tidak seperti biasanya.

Dia tidak bisa berekspresi dengan wajar ketika berada di dekat si merah, perasaannya aneh, tidak tenang, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sampai Ryouta yakin dia akan mati jika terus bersama Seijuurou, dan kemarahan yang dibuat Seijuurou justru membuatnya mudah untuk menjauh, seeakan menciptakan tembok tinggi dan jurang lebar yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Sekali lagi dia mendesah, kali ini dengan lebih berat. Besok, apa yang harus dia lakukan jika bertemu dengan Seijuurou? Ryouta tahu dia tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi dan lari dari Seijuurou, mereka pasti akan bertemu, duduk bersama, membicarakan banyak hal, terutama mengenai hubungan mereka. Dan, desahan itu kembali terdengar, hanya dengan membayangkan saja sudah membuat si pirang sangat kelelahan, bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar akan bertemu?

Terlepas dari semuanya, Ryouta tidak tahu harus memsang wajah seperti apa jika mereka bertemu.

.

.

Latihan berakhir, dan suasana hati Seijuurou jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Dia masih tidak mendapatkan pesan apapun dari si pirang, sedangkan kekhawatirannya semakin memuncak. Mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu? Lupakan saja, dia sedang marah, dan harga diri melarangnya untuk melakukan hal semacam itu.

Lalu, sekarang apa yang harus dirinya lakukan? Sungguh hanya seorang Kise Ryouta yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini, mengirimkan rasa kesal, khawatir dan sayang secara bersamaan, ingin tahu perpaduan dari semua rasa itu?

Frustasi.

Itu benar, dia, seorang Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar dibuat frustasi akan semua hal yang Kise Ryouta lakukan. Kenapa juga mereka berdua begitu keras kepala? Tidak adakah yang mau mengalah? Dan jika ditanya siapa yang harus mengalah, jelas Ryoutalah yang wajib melakukannya.

Seijuurou mendesah kala mendapati pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa terlepas dai si pirang Ryouta, satu lagi hari yang ia habiskan dalam kesunyian.

Tidakkah dia berpikir, bahwa kembali seperti semula jauh lebih baik?

Mencintai dalam diam, memperhatikan, mendekat kala dirinya memiliki kesempatan... sebenarnya apa arti hubungan mereka selama ini?

Akankah semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula setelah apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka.

.

.

.

"Krik krik krik."

Klub basket Teikou di hari berikutnya tidak kalah suram dari hari sebelumnya. Perang dingin antara kepala merah dan kuning masih berlanjut—lebih intens—bahkan tidak ada suara apapun di sekitar mereka, tidak ada kecuali suara satu jangkrik yang kini berada dalam toples kaca milik Midorima Shintarou. _Lucky item_ katanya, dan Aomine Daiki mulai mempertanyakan apakah Oha Asa memang selalu seperti ini?

Mengabaikan pertanyaan aneh seorang Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Kise Ryouta. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat sedikit—sebenarnya sangat—berbeda dari biasanya, tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada tawa, juga tidak ada ajakan _one on one_ untuk kekasihnya. Dan perbedan mendasar hari ini adalah, lingkaran hitam dan mata merah yang tengah menyertai si pirang. Apa Ryouta bekerja terlalu keras sehingga kurang tidur?

Tidak. Tetsuya tahu itu mustahil, seorang Kise Ryouta tidak akan mungkin membiarkan hal semacam itu terjadi jika harus berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, memangnya apa yang selama ini membuat Ryouta menjadi seorang profesional. Menggeleng pelan, Tetsuya memilih untuk mendekat pada si pirang.

"Kise-kun."

Datar, si biru muda memanggil dan si pirang terkejut, sepertinya hawa keberadaan yang tipis ditambah dengan kurangnya konsentrasi hampir membuat Ryouta mengayuh sampan menuju surgaloka. "Kurokocchi...?" Dijawab dengan pelan, ditambah miringan kepala yang sukses akan menerbangkan puluhan fans si pirang jika mereka melihatnya.

"Mau beli minuman kaleng bersama?"

Tawaran itu segera disambut senyum bahagia juga kibasan ekor serta telinga anjing imajiner oleh si pirang. Tanpa menunggu, Ryouta yang sedari tadi memegang si oranye dengan kedua tangan sukses beralih pada pergelangan tangan milik si biru Tetsuya. Membuat Tetsuya meringis kecil atas tekanan yang tiba-tiba.

"Mau ssu!"

Balasan riang dari si pirang, segera mendapati anggukan oleh Tetsuya, cepat si biru mengambil langkah keluar. Sepertinya masalah si pirang dan si merah benar-benar membuat Tetsuya harus ikut campur, pasalnya jika hal ini terus dibiarkan, bisa-bisa dirinya dan beberapa orang lain—yang sama sekali tidak bersalah—kemungkinan besar akan ikut menerima imbas dari perang dingin antara sang Kaisar dan kekasihnya. Setidaknya, Tetsuya juga memiliki niatan untuk membantu.

"Krik krik krik."

Kembali jangkrik milik Shintarou berbunyi mengantar kepergian Tetsuya juga Ryouta, serta menutupi lirikan penuh amarah dari sang Kaisar.

Sadar atau tidak, rangkulan dan seruan riang dari Ryouta benar-benar sukses menyulut api cemburu Seijuuorou. Apa Ryouta lupa jika dia adalah milik seorang Akashi? Kapan Seijuurou mengizinkan si pirang untuk berlaku semacam itu pada orang lain?

Prilaku yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan padanya... prilaku yang—

"Akashi."

Terkejut, Seijuurou mengalihkan padangan pada Shintarou yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kau... baik-baik saja?"

Shitarou tidak percaya pada pertanyaannya sendiri, bahkan sekarang alisnya berkerut—tidak yakin jika barusan adalah suara miliknya—namun, mendapati apa yang dilakukan Seijuurou beberapa saat lalu juga benar-benar mengundang tanya baginya. Menunjukkan emosi kebencian...? dengan sepasang iris yang menatap penuh pada errr—kekasihnya dan Tetsuya, juga tangan terkepal erat dengan aura gelap menyelimuti... apa Kaptennya baik-baik saja? Shintarou tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Krik krik krik."

Jawaban singkat yang segera dibalas oleh sang jangkrik.

.

.

KLANG

Suara nyaring berasal dari hempasan pelan minuman kaleng dan _vending_ _machine_ , Tetsuya mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil jus lemon yang baru dibelinya. Hal ini cukup untuk membuat Ryouta mengerutkan alis, dan berpikir—

"Tidak biasanya, ssu?"

—ralat, mengucapkan ketidakbiasaan hal tersebut.

"Seseorang mengatakan, lemon baik diminum ketika lelah, Kise-kun."

Menyahut tanpa ada ekspresi, Tetsuya meminum lemon kalengnya, sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan jika tenggorokannya dalam kondisi yang tidak cukup baik saat ini, tapi berpikir akan reaksi macam apa yang dibuat si pirang ke depannya—Tetsuya urung untuk jujur.

Sementara Tetsuya mulai menikmati lemon kalengnya, Ryouta juga melakukan hal yang sama—membeli sekaleng lemon dingin. Namun jelas bukan karena dirinya lelah, dan juga bukan berarti tenggorokannya sedang berada dalam masalah. Hanya saja—

KLANG

—sekaleng lemon dingin memang favoritnya. Dan menjadi lebih disukai semenjak Seijuurou menghiburnya tiga bulan lalu.

"Akashi-kun—"

"UHUK—!"

Setelah hening yang cukup untuk memberi spasi pada waktu mereka, Tetsuya berniat untuk bertanya, namun sayang, baru dua kata keluar dari mulutnya, si pirang Ryouta sudah lebih dulu menyela. Membuat alis si biru muda berkerut tajam, tepat dugaannya. Memutar kepala, kedua iris senada langit segera menemukan sosok si pirang yang tengah memerah hebat, Tetsuya tidak yakin, hal ini justru membuat Kise Ryouta terlihat seperti tomat dengan tangkai yang telah menguning.

Lucu.

Tapi tentu saja Tetsuya tidak akan berteriak kegirangan seperti para gadis yang baru saja mendapatkan _fans service_ dari idola mereka, dia juga tidak akan mengeluarkan gelak tawa mahadahsyat seperti kekasihnya ketika baru saja menumpahkan saus tomat pada kepala hijau milik Midorima Shintarou. Tidak, Tetsuya tidak akan melakukan itu semua, dia hanya menggeleng pelan dan membiarkan senyum kecil muncul sebelum beralih untuk mengelus punggung sahabatnya tersebut.

"Minumnya pelan-pelan saja, Kise-kun."

Nasehat lembut saat tangan mungil itu mulai mengelus punggung si pirang, Ryouta mencoba tersenyum kecil—dan gagal—kala tengah mengatur napas. Batuk-batuknya sulit sekali berhenti, sampai dua menit berlalu barulah ia mampu menetralkan kondisinya. Kembali Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, dia memsisahkan diri beberapa langkah dari si pirang sebelum memilih untuk bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Ryouta sendiri memutuskan untuk berjongkok dan menenggelamkan wajah diantara kedua tangan yang tengah memeluk lutut. Kembali hening mengisi spasi diantara mereka.

"Kurokocchi..."

Ryouta memanggil, masih dengan kepala tertunduk dan suara yang lemah—serta serak. Tetsuya melirik, sedikit prihatin dengan nada frustasi yang ada pada sahabat pirangnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari si biru muda, dia masih menunggu apa yang akan Ryouta katakan, dan detik selanjutnya helaan napas berat terdengar, beriringan dengan wajah yang terangkat—kali ini dengan raut hampir menangis.

"...kau tahu tidak, setiap kali Akashicchi melihatku, atau aku melihatnya... ada perasaan aneh..."

"Aneh?"

Kata itu tidak bisa ditahan, menunjukkan tingkat kepedulian tinggi dari Tetsuya. Dan Ryouta hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, sepasang _hazel_ menatap lurus pada sosok sahabat yang tengah mengerutkan kening, kaleng lemon yang dipegang sedikit digoyang, mengaduk isi yang seperempat telah kosong. Ryouta mengambil napas, si pirang kembali melanjutkan.

"Rasanya... aku malu jika harus ditatap dan menatap Akashicchi, jantungku tidak beraturan, berdetak sangat cepat, sampai-sampai aku yakin jantungku akan meledak jika terus di dekat Akashicchi... kurasa aku sakit..."

Tetsuya diam, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana, dari cara si pirang berbicara, bukankah itu bearti dia sangat...? Apa Ryouta tidak menyadarinya?

"...aku tidak mau Akashicchi melihat wajah anehku, aku...aku memang tidak tahu seperti apa wajahku ketika Akashicchi melihatku... hanya saja, aku yakin itu pasti sangat aneh dan jelek... dan aku tidak mau Akashicchi melihatnya..."

Wajah si pirang semakin memerah, dia tidak tahu menceritakan hal semacam ini benar-benar memalukan, namun ada rasa hangat ganjil yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Menceritakan bagaimana perasaannya pada Seijuurou, rasanya memalukan juga menyenangkan. Perasaan yang tidak pernah dia alami sebelumnya, tidak pernah, bahkan pada seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Ketika aku berpaling agar Akashicchi tidak melihatku... dia marah padaku... dia tidak mengajakku bicara, juga tidak memberi pesan apapun padaku... aku... aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya, aku... aku ingin minta maaf, tapi juga takut... rasanya menyakitkan, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menusuk... dan itu menyesakkan..."

Air mata mulai turun, Ryouta kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya, samar-sama isakan terdengar, entah sudah berapa lama dia menahannya. "...dan... dan saat aku memikirkan tentang Akashicchi, tentang masa depannya... tentang... apa yang akan dia hadapi jika terus bersamaku..." mengambil napas, Ryouta kembali mengangkat kepala walau masih tentunduk untuk menatap lantai, kaleng lemon kini dicengkram lebih erat, sedikit berlekuk kala sebagian kecil cairan lemon dingin membasahi tangannya.

"Aku takut... aku takut jika orang-orang memandangnya sebelah mata... apa Akashicchi akan baik-baik saja? Apa masa depannya akan baik-baik saja? Aku—aku tidak mau membuatnya jatuh hanya karena orang sepertiku... aku tidak mau Akashicchi terluka... hubungan seperti ini... bukan sesuatu yang bisa diterima dengan mudah ssu..."

Mendengar itu Tetsuya sedikit meringis, sebesar itukah rasa 'cinta' seorang Kise Ryouta pada Akashi Seijuurou? Bahkan dia sampai mimikirkan masa depan kekasihnya, bukan berarti Tetsuya tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana hubungan dia dengan Aomine ke depannya... hanya saja, dia tidak ingin memikirkannya, mungkin Tetsuya terlalu naif.

Sementara itu, sosok pirang di depannya yang terlihat polos justru memikirkan segalanya dengan lebih matang—lebih realistis. Sungguh Tetsuya belajar banyak dari si pirang.

"Karena itu Kise-kun memilih untuk menjauh dari Akashi-kun?"

Ryouta menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langsung pada sang biru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tetsuya dengan senyum lembut, melihat keadaan si pirang justru membuatnya berpikir seperti memiliki seorang adik kecil yang polos. Terlewat polos sampai Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berjongkok dan mulai mengelus puncak kepala si pirang.

"Kise-kun..." Jeda, Tetsuya ragu ingin menyampaikannya seperti apa namun tangan kanannya masih mengelus puncak kepala si pirang—"...pasti sangat mencintai Akashi-kun, bukan?" dan memilih untuk mengatakannya dengan jelas, sepertinya kata kiasan tidak akan membantu sedikitpun—dan pula, Tetsuya bukan orang semacam itu.

Ryouta yang kedua _hazel_ nya menatap lurus pada sepasang iris milik Tetsuya hanya bisa terdiam, bungkam untuk mencerna apa arti perkataan sang sahabat. Cinta? Apa sesuatu seperti ini disebut dengan cinta? Lalu, perasaannya pada Daiki...? Apa itu perasaan yang lain? Atau perasaan pada Seijuurou sekarang adalah sesuatu yang lain? Jelas ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Ryouta untuk merasakan hal semacam ini, dan jelas hal ini berbeda dari perasaannya pada Daiki.

Ryouta masih terdiam, cengkramannya pada kaleng lemon dingin sudah sedikit melonggar, walau tidak mengurangi tetesan air yang berada pada tangannya. Dia membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk memikirkan semuanya, apakah benar dirinya mencintai Seijuurou sebesar itu? Apakah benar bahwa semua ini adalah cinta?

Dan masih banyak 'apakah' lainnya yang memenuhi kepala si pirang. Saking penuhnya dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika tangan Tetsuya mulai dan masih memberinya elusan lembut. Tetsuya sendiri sepertinya tengah menikmati momen mengelus puncak kepala Ryouta yang terasa seperti anak kecil—atau anak anjing?

"Ehem."

Tidak ada yang menyadari, momen diam diantara mereka begitu menyita perhatian sampai seseorang berdeham. Ryouta mengangkat kepala, melebarkan kedua iris dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sementara Tetsuya yang kala itu berhasil memutar pelan kepalanya hanya bisa membeku untuk sesaat. Perlahan sang biru langit menarik tangannya, memutuskan berhenti mengelus puncak kepala si pirang seiring aura gelap yang telah bertandang untuk menyelimuti mereka.

"Ryouta."

DEG!

Dingin, suara itu bahkan berhasil membekukan jangkrik milik Shintarou—padahal beberapa saat lalu masih bisa berderik. Sepasang dwiwarna menatap lurus pada sosok si pirang, yang Ryouta yakini kini berhasil membekukan kakinya—entah takut atau bagaimana, yang jelas semua rasa tiba-tiba berkumpul menjadi satu. Seijuurou mendesah pelan, mengambil beberapa langkah dan menarik kasar pergelangan tangan si pirang. Dia bahkan tidak peduli ketika Ryouta hampir terjatuh atas kuatnya tarikan yang dia berikan.

Telak saat tarikan itu menghampiri, Ryouta refleks melepaskan pegangannya pada kaleng lemon, membuat percikan lemon berhamburan di lantai, bahkan dia hampir terjatuh jika tidak memiliki keseimbangan yang baik—walau masih membuatnya terseret. Buru-buru kedua kakinya mendorong, berdiri dan mengikuti langkah cepat milik Seijuurou, si pirang sedikit meringis ketika dirasanya nyeri akibat kram pada kaki—sepertinya kontraksi akibat aksi dadakan tersebut. "A—Akashicchi—" Si pirang berusaha memanggil, menahan agar Seijuurou sedikit memelankan langkah, namun tidak ada respon berarti—bahkan lebih tepatnya, langkah Seijuurou sedikit dipercepat.

Kalau boleh Ryouta memiliki sedikit pengakuan, meskipun takut kala Seijuurou mengucap namanya, sebenarnya ada rasa hangat dan tenang menyelimuti. Dia tidak tahu, tapi setelah dua hari tidak mendengar Seijuurou memanggilnya, rasanya benar-benar... rindu? Apa itu jenis perasaannya saat ini? Meski nada itu bukan hal yang begitu dirinya harapkan, hanya saja, mendengar suara sang Kaisar memanggil, rasanya nyaman dan... Ryouta tidak tahu jenis perasaan ini.

.

.

Langkah Seijuurou tidak melambat sedikitpun, bahkan setelah mereka melewati _gym_ , raut kerasnya tidak berubah meskipun Aomine Daiki dan beberapa member klub yang lain melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan, bahkan diantaranya ada yang berani untuk mengintip langsung, berlari kecil ke depan pintu _gym_ dan menolehkan kepala untuk tahu ke mana kedua orang itu pergi—meskipun tidak ada yang berani mengekor.

Seijuurou terus melangkah menuju ruang ganti klub, dia tidak peduli pada Ryouta yang mulai merintih kesakitan, entah karena cengkraman atau laju langkahnya. Tangan yang bebas digunakan untuk meraih dan memutar knop pintu, setelah pintu terbuka tanpa membuang waktu Seijuurou segera menarik masuk si pirang, dan menghempaskannya.

"Ugh—!"

Ryouta merasakan pandangannya mengabur saat rasa sakit menjalar pada sekujur tubuhnya, benturan pada tulang ekor yang menhujam lantai, juga tohokan telak dari pinggiran _bench_ yang menghantam tulang punggung, sukses mematikan seluruh indranya dalam beberapa detik—bahkan juga napasnya. Si pirang tidak mendengar suara 'cklek' kecil ketika Seijuurou mengunci ruanggan mereka saat ini. Ryouta juga tidak menyadari kala Seijuurou berdiri tepat di atasnya, dan ketika kesadaran berangsur kembali—

"Hmmpp—!"

—si pirang dipaksa menahan diri untuk bernapas. Seijuurou membungkamnya, dengan satu ciuman yang mencegah suplai oksigen ke otak, hal ini mungkin akan membuat Ryouta mengalami mati otak. Sesak, rasa sakit yang luar biasa semakin menyelimuti, terlebih saat Seijuurou menekan tubuhnya. Ryouta yakin betul tubuhnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik, dia tidak tahu apakah dirinya tengah menangis atau tidak—yang pasti kedua matanya terpejam. Sensor tubuh tidak bisa mengirimkan sinyal dengan benar pada otak, dan saat si pirang yakin dirinya akan benar-benar mati, ciuman itu terlepas. Memungkinkan dirinya untuk mengambil napas.

Ryouta terengah, mencoba untuk mengatur napas, juga menetralisasi rasa sakit yang masih menyerang tubuhnya.

.

.

Seijuurou menatap terluka pada sosok pirang yang tengah berusaha untuk bernapas, sakit segera menggerogoti hati kala menyadari apa yang telah dirinya lakukan. Namun untuk detik selanjutnya, Seijuurou segera menepis rasa bersalahnya. Tidak. Bukan dirinya yang salah. Ryouta pelaku utama yang harus dirinya hukum saat ini. Dan ini belumlah cukup. Seijuurou diam, masih memandang si pirang yang tengah mengatur napas, lima detik terlewat dan dia kembali menyerang gumpalan merah lembut milik Ryouta.

"Nghh—!"

Persetan dengan erangan tertahan milik si pirang, Seijuurou tidak peduli bahkan jika itu adalah ungkapan rasa sakit yang tengah menjalari tubuh kekasihnya—walau bagaimanapun Ryouta mengalami benturan yang cukup keras, Seijuurou tahu hal itu pasti sangat menyakitkan—dan dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

Dengan kedua kaki bertumpu pada lutut, digunakan untuk mengapit tubuh sang kekasih, satunya tangan menekan bahu si pirang dan perlahan tangan lain beralih untuk menarik pelan helaian pirang milik Ryouta—membuatnya mendongak dan memudahkan akses bagi Seijuurou. Seijuurou merindukan sensasi hangat saat dia melakukan hal semacam ini, kembali tangannya bergerak, kali ini memijat kecil tengkuk sang _copycater_ , membuat erangan tertahan kembali terdengar. Dan saat akses masuk diberikan, tanpa permisi Seijuurou segera menjelajahi rongga dalam milik Ryouta.

.

.

Seijuurou benar-benar tidak memberikan kesempatan untuknya bernapas dengan mudah, baru beberapa detik setelah Ryouta mampu menetralisasi rasa sakit, kembali serangan diterima oleh si pirang. Namun harus diakui, ada rasa rindu yang membuatnya gagal untuk menolak sepenuh tersebut. Tidak ada respon berarti darinya, dan bahkan saat Seijuurou mulai memijit pelan tengkuknya, Ryouta refleks membuka mulut, membiarkan si merah menjelajah juga menggodanya.

Ini pertama bagi Ryouta, sebelumnya sentuhan Seijuurou begitu berbeda, tak ada paksaan, juga tak pernah ada sentuhan lebih untuk memasukinya. Apakah ini juga yang pertama untuk Seijuurou?

DEG!

Otaknya mulai berfungsi, namun berfusing di saat yang salah. Menemukan kemungkinan jika Seijuurou pernah melakukan hal semacam ini pada orang lain, mau tidak mau Ryouta mencoba untuk membebaskan diri. Masa bodoh dengan rasa sakit pada punggungnya, kedua tangan kini digunakan untuk mendorong dada sang pendominasi.

Tidak.

Ryouta tidak mau seperti ini, akal sehat membuatnya berontak, mencoba mengabaikan hasrat yang terus ingin berperan sebagai penikmat.

Ryouta terus berontak, namun tekanan—cengkraman—pada bahu kanan semakin dipererat, beriringan dengan tekanan pada tengkuknya, membuat ciuman mereka semakin diperdalam. Dan kembali Ryouta mulai kesulitan untuk bernapas. Sesak.

Matanya memanas, tanpa sadar rasa sakit berganti, membuat fraksi dari kecewa juga cemas mengalir keluar. Dorongan-dorongan pada dada Seijuurou terhenti. Pasrah. Rasa hangat dan ingin kala lidah licah Seijuurou bergerak semakin menggoda membuatnya menyerah, menekan ego yang justru membuat sepasang _hazel_ milik Ryouta menutup dalam kekecewaan—entah pada Seijuurou atau pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Seijuurou tidak tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya semakin berontak, dia menekan, dan semakin bermain liar pada rongga milik Ryouta. Melepaskan semua hasrat yang dimilikinya, mengecap manis juga asam lemon ini adalah hal pertama untuknya. Dan jika boleh jujur, hal ini mungkin lebih memabukkan dibanding sake—meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak pernah meminum sake. Terbukti bagaimana eratnya Seijuurou mempertahankan penyatuan mereka, dia juga tidak membiarkan Ryouta memisahkan diri, bahkan untuk bernapas.

Saat perlawanan terhenti, Seijuurou melebarkan irisnya. Melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap langsung pada wajah merah milik Ryouta. Ada gurat kekecewaan di sana, guratan yang semakin mengiris kala sepasang kelereng _hazel_ menatap. Sepasang _hazel_ dengan tambahan air mata menatap kosong ke arahnya.

Apa ini?

Rasa sakit apa yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya?

Apa yang telah dirinya lakukan pada seseorang yang paling berharga baginya?

Apa yang—

Tidak ingin melukai lebih jauh, Seijuurou segera memeluk tubuh ringkih yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak ada sinar dari wajah Ryouta, dan Seijuurou mulai takut. Fakta bahwa Ryouta mengalami penurunan berat badan seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh statistik yang diberikan Satsuki kemarin sekarang terbukti benar. Rasanya berbeda, jauh berbeda. Takut dan kalut semakin menyelimuti, membuat Seijuurou semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Gomen..._ "

Lirih, kata itu terucap.

.

.

Ryouta membeku dalam pelukan sang Kaisar, aroma tubuh yang khas, kehangatan yang mulai menyelimuti dan rasa nyaman yang membuat rasa sakit menguap entah ke mana. Perlahan, tanpa dirinya sadari sepasang tangan bergerak untuk membalas pelukan tersebut. Aksinya berlanjut dengan menenggelamkan wajah pada dada sang kekasih.

Seijuurou sedikit tersentak ketika Ryouta membalas pelukannya, namun detik selanjutnya dia sedikit menurunkan tubuh—penat dirasa karena terlalu lama bertumpu pada kedua lutut—kemudian menumpu berat pada kaki yang terlipat, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada Ryouta, sementara tangan kanan mulai mengelus puncak kepala sang kekasih. Dan Ryouta terisak, membuat rasa bersalah semakin menyelimuti sang Kaisar.

Rasa yang lebih hangat bersama elusan lembut menyapanya, Ryouta semakin menenggelamkan diri pada pelukan Seijuurou, isakan tangis pertanda sesalpun semakin terdengar. Sungguh Ryouta menginginkan semua kelembutan yang ada pada Seijuurou. Dia menyadari semua debaran aneh dan rasa malu yang semakin jelas. Namun letupan-letupan kecil pada dada juga rindu dan ingin yang memabukkan membuat Ryouta menekan semua rasa malu dan anehnya. Kilas balik berputar, ketulusan, kasih sayang dan cinta tertoreh pada lebaran hidup, membuat fraksi-fraksi berkumpul menjadi satu, menciptakan rasa yang baru ia kecap. Dan Ryouta yakin sebutan rasa itu adalah 'cinta'.

.

.

.

 _Cinta memilik banyak arti._

 _Cinta adalah pengorbanan._

 _Cinta adalah sakit._

 _Cinta adalah angan._

 _Cinta adalah kesenangan._

 _Terkadang cinta memberi asa._

 _Terkadang cinta menghempaskan jiwa._

 _Frustasi._

 _Kecewa._

 _Penantian._

 _Pada akhirnya, meski menyakitkan cinta selalu memberi kebahagian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan bagi para penikmat cinta, beberapa memilih untuk bahagia dalam sakitnya._

Terdengar masokis, namun mungkin seperti inilah cara pasangan Seijuurou dan Ryouta untuk mencintai. Seijuurou berkorban, membuat angan melambung, dan terhempas untuk detik selanjutnya. Namun dia menikmati semua itu.

Ryouta belajar, rasa sakit dan cemburu, rasa sedih dan malu, menciptakan banyak kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. Membuat separuh jiwanya terluka, tanpa sadar menciptakan sensasi baru untuk sang kekasih. Dan ketika ia menyadari semuanya, Ryouta bercerita.

Lirih, pelan, bergetar, semua yang dirinya pikirkan keluar begitu saja. Dimulai dari aksi menghindar, rasa malu, takut dan aneh, lalu diakhiri dengan kekhawatiran besar akan masa depan, pandangan semua orang, akan siapa dirinya dan akan siapa seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ryouta tidak ingin menyakiti, membuat pasangannya jatuh dan menderita. Menciptakan sakit karena sesuatu yang dianggap anomali. Si pirang mengencangkan pelukannya. Takut. Dia terlalu takut untuk membayangkan itu semua.

Seijuurou tertegun, si pirang dalam pelukannya begitu sulit untuk ditebak, bahkan ini pertama kali untuknya, mendapat perhatian sebanyak ini, Seijuurou tahu dia tidak pernah salah dalam apapun, juga untuk memilih. Namun yang tidak pernah ia tahu adalah, bahwa ternyata pilihan yang tidak salah justru menuntunnya dalam ketepanan yang tak terduga.

Iris dwiwarna terpejam, membuat si merah menenggelamkan wajah pada pelipatan leher si pirang. Menyesap kuat aroma citrus untuk meyakinkan jika semua ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Sebesar inikah perasaan Ryouta padanya? Sungguh Seijuurou tidak akan melepaskan si pirang. Apapun yang terjadi, meskipun dunia menentangnya, Seijuurou akan terus menggenggam sang kekasih. Lagipula, jika dunia menentangnya, maka ialah yang akan menghancurkan dunia itu sendiri.

Ryouta baru saja menyelesaikan penuturannya, isak tagis juga perlahan menghilang, karena itu Seijuurou mengambil kesempatan untuk berucap—

"Ryouta, dengar—"

"Aku mencintai Akashicchi."

—dan disela oleh pernyataan yang membuat Seijuurou bungkam dalam detik tersebut. Kedua irisnya melebar secara otomatis, dilanjutkan dengan pemisahan dirinya dari si pirang. Seijuurou sengaja mendorong dan memisahkan pelukan mereka untuk melihat langsung pada sepasang _hazel_ yang kini berkilat terang. Mencoba mencari satu sirat kebohongan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan.

Seijuurou sepertinya lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas, atau mungkin waktu di sekitarnya memang berhenti. Semburat kemerahan jelas mewarnai wajahn, meski tidak semerah rambutnya namun cukup membuat Seijuurou memalingkan pandangan. Menghidar dari senyum kecil milik Ryouta.

Dan sedetik kemudian si merah sadar, dia mengerti alasan Ryouta selalu memalingkan wajahnya. Karena nyatanya saat ini dia tengah merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan malu bercampur senang membuat Seijuurou mengambil napas panjang, sebelum kembali menatap langsung pada dua keping _hazel_ di depannya.

Lama hening berada diantara mereka, tidak ada yang bicara. Ryouta diam dengan warna merah menghiasi seluruh wajahnya—tepat setelah pengakuan terlepas—dan Seijuurou sepertinya kembali tenggelam dalam lautan _hazel_ milik si pirang. Entah sudah berapa menit mereka tidak saling bicara, menyampaikan semua rasa hanya dengan saling menatap, sampai ketika diakhiri dengan desahan lembut milik Seijuurou.

Kedua tangan Seijuurou bergerak lembut, menangkup wajah sang kekasih. Sepasang jempol menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang masih berjatuhan. Masih dalam hening Seijuurou memberi senyum balasan serta menahan si pirang yang kembali berusaha untuk menghindar.

"Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu berpaling, Ryouta."

Sepasang iris _hazel_ itu melebar, kaget juga disertai perasaan aneh lainnya. Dua ibu jari masih berada dikedua sisi pelipisnya, lembut mengusap air mata yang turun lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Walau dunia menentangku, aku tidak akan pernah peduli. Jika kau tidak nyaman pada 'mereka' aku akan dengan senang hati menghancurkan'nya'. Apapun, siapapun, bagaimanapun, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, Ryouta. Hanya itu yang harus kau tahu."

Mutlak adalah Seijuurou, selesai mengucap deklarasi dan sumpah Seijuurou kembali menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Kali ini lebih lembut, tak ada emosi negatif menyertainya. Kasih dan sayang, hanya itu yang bisa Ryouta rasakan dari ciuman singkat mereka saat ini.

Ciuman itu singkat, tak ada tuntutan, tak ada paksaan dan kini pindah pada kedua kelopak si pirang, turun untuk menghapus air mata, beralih pada ujung hidung, dan kini dengan dahi saling bersentuhan Seijuurou menatap penuh pada wajah sang kekasih. Menunggu sepasang _hazel_ untuk membuka.

Ryouta diam, tidak ada gerakan berarti apalagi perlawanan, si pirang menikmati seluruh sentuhan yang diberikan oleh sang Kaisar, sampai ketika rasa hangat menetap pada dahinya, perlahan Ryouta membuka mata. Dan dia menemukan kelereng _heterochromia_ menatap lurus kearahnya. Si pirang tersenyum kecil sebelum mengambil napas dalam, dia yakin wajahnya pasti memerah dengan sangat saat ini.

"Akashicchi... aku... mencintaimu..."

Memang tidak mudah bagi Ryouta untuk mengatakannya—lagi—terlebih dengan sepasang dwiwarna yang menatap langsung ke arah dirinya. Tapi jelas Ryouta tahu, pengakuan bukanlah sebuah pengakuan jika ia tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung. Setidaknya, beginilah Ryouta ingin menunjukkan semua rasa yang dia miliki.

Seijuurou diam, bagaimana Ryouta bisa mengatakan sesuatu seperti ini—lagi—apa si pirang berniat untuk membuatnya gagal jantung? Ah entahlah, yang pasti, sepertinya Seijuurou tidak akan pernah bisa 'menang' jika harus berhadapan dengan kekasih manisnya ini. Ryouta benar-benar manis sampai sang Kaisar berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak menerkamnya saat ini juga. Debaran yang diyakini sebagai luapan rasa dan hasrat membuat Seijuurou refleks meletakkan kepala pada pelipahan leher si pirang, kepalanya berat, wajahnya memanas, dan melihat rona merah pada wajah sang kekasih terlalu lama bisa membuatnya gila seketika.

Seijuurou mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Tidak menggumamkan 'terima kasih' ataupun balasan kata cinta seperti pasangan kebanyakan. Si merah lebih memilih untuk diam, dan menunjukkan segala rasa dengan pelukan lebih erat untuk kekasihnya, menikmati aroma tubuh Ryouta, membelai lembut punggung si pirang, puas akan sentakkan kaget juga getar halus yang refleks dibuat oleh sang kekasih. Sungguh Ryouta benar-benar manis.

"Kurasa, benangnya sudah terikat..."

Gumaman pelan dari si merah mau tidak mau memaksa Ryouta untuk melirik kecil, dengan wajah yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh Seijuurou, si pirang membuat tautan alis yang khas. Menunggu Seijuurou menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Diam. Hening, dan cukup lama berada diantara mereka, sampai dengan Seijuurou yang kembali melanjutkan kalimat.

"...dan kali ini, dengan simpul mati."

Ryouta tidak begitu paham, dia masih geming dengan kerjapan mata beberapa kali. Dan tiba-tiba, goresan pelan jari Seijuurou pada punggungnya membuat si pirang memerah hebat, bergetar seraya mencengkram bagian belakang kaos milik si merah.

"A—Akashicchi _baka_!"

Kutukan pelan yang membuat Seijuurou tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu satu sama." dan kemudian si merah memilih untuk semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh ringkih si pirang.

「Kise Ryouta. Milikku. Selamanya.」

.

.

" _Akashicchi, menurutmu cinta itu apa ssu?"_

" _Kenapa bertanya?"_

" _Hanya ingin tahu ssu..."_

" _Menurutmu sendiri memangnya apa, Ryouta?"_

" _Hm... biasa."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _Baiklah, aku ingin tahu. Jadi, kenapa?"_

" _Karena... aku mencintai Akashicchi karena terbiasa dengannya..."_

" _..."_

" _Perhatian Akashicchi, kelembutan Akashicchi, kebaikan Akashicchi, dan semuanya!"_

" _..."_

" _Aku mencintai Akashicchi karena terbiasa dengan itu semua! Dan karena itu... aku jadi sulit menyadarinya..."_

" _Kau lamban."_

" _Ugh-!"_

" _..."_

" _Hei... Akashicchi."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Jadi apa?"_

" _Apanya?"_

"Geez! _Tentu saja cinta untuk Akashicchi! Kenapa Akashicchi mencintaiku ssu?!"_

" _Memang penting ya?"_

" _!"_

" _Baik, baik. Jangan melotot seperti itu."_

" _!"_

" _Mungkin karena... Ryouta itu manis dan berbeda."_

" _...'mungkin'? Aku tidak tahu begitu ragunya Akashicchi mencintaiku ssu."_

" _Yah, karena sulit mencari alasan untuk mencintai. Bukankah cinta datang tanpa alasan, seperti kau mencintaiku, yang datang karena kebiasaan dan tanpa disadari, ketika kau mencari alasan untuk itu semua, kau hanya bisa mengatakan 'semuanya', bukan?"_

" _..."_

" _Kau tidak bisa menentukan arti yang lebih spesipikasi dari cinta, Ryouta. Cinta itu perasaan. Dan perasaan setiap orang selalu berbeda-beda."_

" _Hm... kurasa Akashicchi benar."_

" _Aku memang selalu benar."_

" _Jadi, jika suatu hari aku terbiasa dengan orang lain, mungkin saja aku akan jatun cinta pada orang lain selain Akashicchi ssu!"_

" _Kita lihat seberapa beraninya kau memutus benang yang telah terikat Ryouta."_

" _U—ugh! He—hei! Akashicchi—! Ti—tidak! Aku—aku hanya bercanda ssu!"_

" _Ayo buktikan, sejauh apa kau berani bercanda denganku, Ryouta."_

" _Hmmmppphh—!"_

.

.

KRAK

"Krik krik krik."

Hening cukup lama setelah suara retak dan jangkrik terdengar. Kepala warna-warni yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang ganti klub hanya bisa membatu, tidak tahu akan apa yang harus diperbuat. Percakapan—yang cukup—panjang di dalam sukses membuat waktu berhenti dalam radius beberapa meter. Ingin pulang, tidak bisa—barang-barang masih berada di dalam ruangan. Ingin masuk mustahil, pintu terkunci dari dalam. Mencari kunci cadangan atau mengetuk hanya akan membuat nyawa mereka terancam. Dan mendobrak?—itu opsi terakhir yang segera dicoret oleh si kepala hijau.

"Jadi..." Suara pelan dan tanpa emosi segera membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arah pemuda dengan helaian biru langit, masing-masing menunjukkan wajah penasaran yang dibarengi warna pucat. "...sekarang bagaimana?"

"Krik krik krik."

Sekali lagi, tak ada yang menyahut selain jangkrik yang ada di tangan si kepala hijau—omong-omong satu sisi kacamatanya retak. Dan helaan napas pasrah spontan diberikan oleh para penyandang gelar Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. Sungguh ini bukan hari yang baik untuk mereka semua.

 **「** **FIN** **」**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hallo minnatachi~ kali ini saya kembali dengan cerita labil dan sejenisnya(?)

Pertama-tama saya mau bilang HAPPY AKAKI DAYS MINNA! Udah telat sih, tapi bodo amatlah, saya bikin ini sengaja buat ngerayain AkaKi days, udah bikin dari tanggal 31 Maret, saya pikir bakal keburu... ternyata enggak/nangis guling-guling/ditimpuk/

Oke, kedua sih saya pengen minta maaf, kalau semisal feels-nya masih kurang kerasa(tapi semoga perasaannya tersampaikan).

Soal 'cinta itu adalah biasa' saya sengaja ambil dari ucapan Niicchan(mantan editor) saya, waktu curcol soal cinta, dengan 'bijaknya' Niicchan bilang 'Bukannya cinta itu ada karena terbiasa?' dan saya coba buat nyampaiin perasaan itu lewat Kicchan, belum lagi Kicchan telmi dodol banget, sampai gak sadar kalau sebenarnya dia cinta sama Sei!/duh.

Di bagian akhir sih saya pengen bikin yang manis-manis,tapi kayaknya gagal ya? Dan pengen ditutup sama adegan Sei nelpon canggung ke kakak kedua Kicchan, tapi urung karena penutupan oleh jangkrik lebih kece/lalu dilempar/

Buat lucky item Midorin, sebenarnya saya mau bikin lawak, tapi garing ya? Sempet kepikiran si jangkrik digantiin sama kecoa-san, tapi karena kecoa-san gak bisa bunyi, yaudah jangkrik aja deh/jabat tangan sama jangkrik-san/oke ini mulai ngaco.

Kayaknya note kali ini lumayan panjang ya? Gomen nee, saya kebablasan curcol kayaknya ^^ Akhir kata(?) saya minta review-nya ya ^^ entah itu masukan atau sebagainya saya pasti bakal terima dengan senang hati, tapi kalau pengen kritik jangan pedas-pedas ya ^^


End file.
